


you are my mountain, you are my sea

by TooManyGaysTooLittleTime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bad AU Worldbuilding, F/F, Ficlet, Random & Short, What even is this AU? idk don’t ask me, a set of particularly horrific tags we have here, anyway asoiaf tag wranglers... im so sorry, because we need more femslash in this fandom, but at the same time not, honestly it’s such a tragedy that these two have no works, once again i use biffy clyro lyrics as titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime/pseuds/TooManyGaysTooLittleTime
Summary: Of meetings between bastards and pirates.
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Mya Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	you are my mountain, you are my sea

**Author's Note:**

> i put them together as a background pairing in my other fic, [stranger lives lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623083), and then i ended up growing fond of them. so anyway, have this.
> 
> title from [biffy clyro’s mountains](https://open.spotify.com/track/7ID1obCK75QsDQuf9pEVxK?si=TSlAJmgIRee4tcvrXv5EkQ) which is definitely one of their songs

  
Mychel had died when the ironborn moved inland, fighting their way up to Stone, the first waycastle. Mya had been left to watch from the sidelines initially, but when it became clear that the ironborn were a great threat to the Vale, especially with Lady Lysa’s unwillingness to manage the castles’ defences, she was sent to treat with them.

Mya looks down below the bridge as she walks, equipped with only a dagger hidden inside her boot and a peace treaty from Lord Nestor. While the view may intimidate those with a fear of heights, Mya has grown up in these lands, and it is a familiar and reassuring sight to her as she goes to treat with barbarians she has never met before. 

The invaders are encamped at Stone, having killed the bodies of the defenders and thrown them off the side of the castle. Mya might have been terrified were she younger and more impressionable, but one of her distinctive traits was a firm stubbornness and calmness during times of fear.

She marches up to the closed portcullis of Stone and, in her loudest voice, declares “Mya Stone, to treat with the leader of the ironborn.”

“Stone? En’t that a basterd name?” Mya hears from the battlements, but she is used to it from years of the word being used, and so she waits at the portcullis.

She knows that they’ll take her to their leader — they have no choice but to. Snow and Sky are impenetrable, even for warriors as mighty in strength as the iron born have proven themselves.

Sure enough, the portcullis is slowly lifted with a groan, and behind it stands one of the ironborn warriors. His hair is cut short and hangs across one side of his face, and his nose is prominent and hooked. 

“Are you their leader?” Mya asks, drawing herself up to her full height — a little taller than the ironborn.

The warrior spits into the dirt. “Aye. Asha Greyjoy, at your service.”

“Asha? You’re a woman?” Mya is considerably surprised: in the Vale, a woman’s place is exclusively the home, and for one of them to be _fighting_ , let alone leading battles, would be a grievous offense to their way of life.

“No man could have entered your castle,” Asha says, hand resting on the axe at her hip. Across her back is strapped a longsword, the hilt peering over her shoulder. Straps run overtop her fur cloak and armour. She says it accompanied by a knowing wink that has Mya blushing. 

Mya has known for a while that she has the capacity to have feelings for both men and women, but she has never been approached by a woman before. She’d thought that it had been only her who dared to divulge from the normal mould of men marrying women, yet in front of her is a woman who not only managed to invade the Vale up to Stone, but boasts about entering Mya’s castle — and she is fully aware of what the joke means.

“You flatter yourself, Lady Asha,” Mya manages to get out, her gaze on the floor to prevent her from seeing the flush that still colours her cheeks.

“It’s Queen Asha. Further self-flattery,” Asha smirks.

Mya finds herself warming up to her immensely, enough that she dares to lift her chin and say boldly, “Why, a warrior queen entering my castle. I am honoured.”

“As you should be,” Asha says, stepping towards her. “You’re far better than all of those lords; I might be convinced to cease my further invasion of the Arryn castles. What is your name, my lady?”

“Mya Stone,” she proclaims, wearing her bastardry proudly in front of this unconventional queen.

“Mya. I like it.” She moves further towards Mya and grips her chin to lower it towards Asha’s own. 

“Thank you, my queen,” Mya says, her voice husky. Emboldened by Asha’s obvious interest, she asks, “May I kiss you?”

“Certainly,” Asha says, surging her lips up to Mya’s. She kisses like a man would, plying open Mya’s mouth for her tongue and pulling her in by her waist. Mya moans a little and her hands lift to cup Asha’s face.

When Asha pulls away, a smirk is on her lips. “I think you’ve convinced me to stop my invasion, my lady, ‘twas a foolish decision in the first place — but mayhap I shall have to invade your castle instead. It is satisfaction that is the winnings of every good invasion, after all.”

“I should... like that,” Mya whispers hesitantly. Asha winks charmingly.

“I am sure you know of it, but I have taken the lord’s room for mine own: perhaps we should like to move ourselves there?”

“Yes,” Mya says, breathlessly. Asha’s hand on her waist is insistent, already pulling her towards the room. 

She did not need the dagger or the treaty after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone even ships this suuuper rare pair except for me i hope i fed you
> 
> this is set in an au where littlefinger isn’t actually in the vale so lysa is still alive and the ironborn have moved inland and are invading the vale. it’s a crack au... but i had to have them meet somehow!
> 
> also i want to issue a formal apology to the asoiaf/got tag wrangler for how many femslash rarepairs i’m creating and how much trouble i have doubtless caused them. sorry but... not sorry for making this rarepair


End file.
